In this Phase II project, Vegrandis, LLC proposes to develop a magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) microfluidic based "sample-in, answer-out" bioassay chip for diagnosis of ovarian cancer. The proposed bioassay chip will use MHD microfluidics to pump the sample and reagents necessary to perform the assay and will have integrated micro-electrochemical detection of a panel of ovarian cancer biomarkers to provide quantitative results. A new approach to MHD microfluidics was demonstrated in Phase I to overcome previous limitations of bubble formation and short electrode life while retaining the key advantages of this approach to microfluidics. MHD microfluidics has a wide range of functionality, is compatible with a wide range of materials and solvents, and has several unique capabilities. One (1) key capability of MHD microfluidics which was demonstrated in Phase I is the ability to pump fluids along closed paths (e.g. a toroidal loop). This capability will be utilized in Phase II to realize the sealed bioassay chip with no external fluidic connections other than a self-sealing sample introduction port. An integrated, self-contained micro-electrochemical detection approach will be used to minimize false positives and false negatives and will provide quantitative results important for treatment monitoring. Together, the combination of MHD microfluidics and micro-electrochemical detection offer a unique platform for biomolecular analysis. For point-of-care diagnostic applications where minimum sample handling steps and maximum automation are typically essential features, the proposed system should excel. For the specific application proposed, the bioassay chip will use a newly developed panel of biomarkers from a subcontracted partner that can reliably detect all major ovarian tumor types in their early stage. A handheld analyzer instrument suitable for point-of-care use will also be developed. The proposed bioassay chip and analyzer will provide results in less than 30 minutes. This new ovarian cancer bioassay has the potential to become equivalent to the Pap test for cervical cancer as part of routine annual examinations that will provide for diagnosis of ovarian cancer while it is still in an early stage. Early intervention will not only dramatically increase the chances of surviving ovarian cancer, but will also allow application of less drastic treatment procedures and thereby improve the quality of life of the cancer survivor.